Lost Love
by StormRain0904
Summary: On Hiatus....I just can't get a flow with this story...any ideas would be appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

_We were just relaxing waiting on everyone to get home when Alice had the vision._

_She suddenly stood up with a gasp. She put her hand over her mouth "Oh NO! NO!" "Oh my god!"_

_Jasper was at her side instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured comforting words into her ear. That's really all he could do at the moment. _

_I was sitting in the chair across from where she was standing. I tried to read what she was seeing, but it wasn't clear yet._

"_Alice, what is it that you see?" She looked positively petrified. I don't think I'd seen my sister delicate little face ever look so distorted. _

"_There's been an accident!" Her voice was a barely above a whisper, but I heard her perfectly._

"_Who? Who Alice?" _

_She shook her head frantically from side to side. "I don't know!" she sounded pitiful. "Oh, God!"_

"_I see a car flipping upside down, it's bad, oh god, it's horrible!"_

"_WHO ALICE?" I was almost yelling at her. I couldn't make out what she was seeing and it was so frustrating. "Alice?"_

_She looked at me with huge frightened eyes. "Edward, Oh my God!" Alice would have been crying if we could actually cry._

_It was at that moment her vision became crystal clear to me. "NO! It can't be right!" I couldn't believe it. She had to have made a mistake. This couldn't happen. THIS WOULDN"T HAPPEN!_

*************************************************************************************

The day started out as any other day. I pulled into the school parking lot, Alice and Jasper rode with me, while Rosalie and Emmett rode together in Rose's car.

We were used to all of the stares we got from the students. We'd been at Forks High School for almost 2 years now. Kids, mere children. They were so simple with their thoughts. _"Does he like me? Did she really say that?"_ It was always the same and so trivial.

Alice practically bounced out of the car, with Jasper right behind her. I took my time getting out. It was all so boring. Day after day, year after year. Such monotony.

"Edward, what is taking you so long?" Alice asked me in her trill little voice.

"I'm coming Alice. Calm down." Chuckling a little a stepped out of the car. I looked around at the other students. They were excited. It seemed we were getting the new student today. It was almost all everyone was thinking about.

"Yea! Someone new!" Alice clapped her hands as she said this. "Aren't you excited?"

"What took you so long? Slow poke." Emmett smacked my back as he said this.

"Very funny. I chose to drive somewhat normal today. Unlike your mate, who did, what 100?"

"I drove at MY normal speed. It's not my fault that the humans have such slow reflexes" Rosalie was looking at her reflection in the side mirror of my car as she said this.

"You look beautiful babe!" Emmett pulled her to him as they started walking into the main building behind Alice and Jasper.

Alice skipped back to us smiling. "I think the new _girl_ is going to be very pretty and that she will like me."

"Really?" Emmett laughed. "Why you?"

"Oh!" Alice spun on her little heels and skipped back to Jasper. I watched as Jasper bent towards her and whispered into her ear. He was always able to calm her down.

"Aww, I was just kidding Alice." Emmett hollered after her. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Well, as lovely as this sibling exchange is, I do believe I need to get to class." I turned down the hallway to my first class.

Just another day…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"_I am never going to get used to this rain."_ I thought miserably to myself as I stared out the window. Ugh! I needed to get my butt up and get dressed for my first day at Fork's High School. Maybe if I stare at the rain and close my eyes an wiggle my nose just a little I can wish the rain away…I opened my eyes to look back out the window..Nope. No such luck. It was still raining. No use stalling anymore. I needed to get ready.

Standing up, I went to grab my things for my shower and somehow managed to get my foot caught on my comforter and fell face first towards the floor. I managed to stick my hand out to stop my fall before my face smacked the floor. "Oww!" Crap that hurt. My wrist twisted as I went down.

"Bella?! You ok up there?" Charlie hollered from downstairs.

Sighing as I straightened up I yelled back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. My feet got in my way again."

He laughed lightly but didn't respond. I grabbed my stuff and went to get ready.

About fifteen minutes later I was coming down the stairs so I could leave.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Charlie was in our small kitchen and it looked like he had made another attempt to cook for me.

"Uh, wow. Hmm. Thanks?" I wasn't really sure how to respond. His attempt today was eggs and toast. Not things that you could really screw up easily, but Charlie managed it somehow. The toast was burnt and the eggs looked pretty runny.

"I, uh, I don't think I'm very hungry. I think I'm running late anyway. I'll just grab a Pop tart or something." I hated saying that to him. He was really trying. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't it just come naturally? Why? Because Charlie and I were too much alike, that's why. Neither of us knew what to say and if we did figure out what to say, we wouldn't say it anyway. We would be too embarrassed.

"Ok, that's fine. I think I burnt the toast anyway." He was saying as I put on my jacket.

"Well, umm. Have a good day?"He said it like he wasn't sure if I really wanted to have a good day or not.

"I will. Oh, and Dad, I was thinking I'd go to the store after school and get some things to make dinner."

"Bells, don't feel like you have to cook. I don't expect you to." He said to me hesitantly.

"Oh no, I don't think you expect me to. I just want to. For you. I thought, since you work all day, maybe it would be nice if I made something for you for dinner. That's all." I was trying to reassure him that it wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. I needed to eat and he obviously couldn't cook, so I think I had better start.

"All right, I don't have any cash on me, so you can use my debit card. I think Ray at the IGA will be fine with you signing for me." He handed me the card.

"Thanks, I'll stop there after school then. Bye." I took the card and stuffed it into my jacket pocket and walked out the door.

I walked out to my truck. It was a '69 Chevy. Charlie had gotten it for me shortly after I got here. He wanted me to have something that was sturdy, in case I was in an accident. It wasn't the prettiest thing, but it ran and that's all that mattered to me.

The drive to school was pretty short.

"Man, this is gonna be fun." I thought sarcastically as I pulled into the student parking lot. Several kids were standing by their cars talking and joking. I guess they were waiting until the last minute to go in.

I got the feeling that they were talking about me as I parked the truck and got out. I'm sure I'm being paranoid though.

Sighing I walked into the main building to get my schedule. Charlie had all ready registered me about two weeks ago. He didn't push me to start as soon as I had gotten here. Which I was so grateful for. He let me have a little time to adjust before he made me come here.

The office was small and the lady behind the counter looked like she had probably been here since the day the school was built. "May I help you dear?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm new he.."

"Ohh, you're Isabella Swan!" She clapped her hands together and smiled up at me.

"Bella, I prefer Bella." I told her politely. Man, they must not get many new people in this town.

"I'm Mrs. Cope; if you need any help, please just let me know. Most of the kids here think of my as their own Grandmother and I think of them as my own grandkids! I just know you'll enjoy it here."

I took the papers she was handing me and smiled at her. "Uh, thanks." What do ya say to that??

As I walked out of the office I looked at my schedule to see what my first class was. English. Well, that should be easy enough.

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU READ IT. I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT IT…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang, signally that I was late for class. "That's great." I muttered to myself. I was pretty much alone as I walked down the hall towards my first class. "Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked into the classroom.

The teacher had just started taking attendance; "Alice Cul.." she stopped midstream to look at me. "You must be Isabella Swan." She was smiling and walking towards me.

"Uh, yea, but I prefer Bella." I mumbled to her. I could feel my face getting red. I hated that she was making such a big production of me.

"Please, come in, _Bella._ I'm Miss Davis. You can have a seat..." She quickly scanned the room.."Next to Alice. Alice, please raise your hand dear."

I looked as this tiny beautiful girl that raised her hand and beamed at me. She was stunning. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and it was cut short and it sort of stuck up everywhere, but it didn't look messy, it fit her tiny face. It made the fact that she was so pale even more noticeable. She had the prettiest eyes also. They were the most unique color, brownish, goldish. I couldn't quite say which color they were.

I made my way down the aisle to where she was and smiled at her as I sat down. She leaned over to me and said, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and you and I are going to be great friends, I can tell!"

"Well, Ok, if you say so." I laughed lightly as I said this. Seriously! Who was this girl? Why would she assume that we were going to be great friends when she didn't even know me?

"Oh, I do know so!" Her smile was huge on her tiny face. I just nodded, I really didn't know what to say to her.

The teacher started taking attendance again and the class started.

The class went fairly smooth. I knew what the class was doing. I'd studied AP English in Phoenix, so I had done this lesson long ago.

When the bell rang at the end of class I jumped a little and ended up knocking my books and things off of my desk.

"Darn it!" I bent down to pick them up, but they weren't there. "What, where?' I sat up and all my books where on my desk. Alice was standing in front of my desk, she was smiling at me. "So, what is your next class? Can I see your schedule?"

"How did you? When did you? Huh!?" I was fumbling over my words. This girl was a little on the strange side. "um, I'm not sure what I have next, actually." I got into my folder and pulled out my schedule.

She was leaning over the desk reading my schedule upside down. "Ohh yippee!" "We have lunch and gym together!"

"Well, I, uh, guess that's good?" I wasn't all to sure about that. Did I really want this, this…hmm….What was she? Overly friendly? _"Way to go, Bella."_ I thought smugly. I'm suspicious of the first kind person I met.

"It'll be a blast, you'll see." She was skipping in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

"Hey, Edward!" I stopped walking when I heard Emmett calling for me. I turned around and he was suddenly right behind me almost knocking me over. "How's it going lil' bro!" He laughed as he threw his arm over my shoulder hugging me in his infamous Emmett "Bear Hug".

"Hello Emmett. How's the day been going for you?" I pushed him away from me. Even though I also had inhuman strength, he was stronger than me and was crushing me.

"So Eddie," He knew I hated it when he called me that. "Have you laid your eyes on our new girl yet?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of doing so yet. Have you?" I looked over at him curiously, wondering if she had been in any of his morning classes.

"Nah, I just figured you'd seen her in the other kids thoughts."

"Well, I haven't yet. I'm sure we'll learn all about her at lunch. Alice is making it her quest to become best friends with this human girl for some reason." I shook my head as I said this.

"What's that about Alice?" Jasper walked up to us. Rosalie was with him. "Yeah, what did Alice do now?" Rosalie took Emmett's out stretched hand and he pulled her close to him.

"Oh, nothing really. She just seems determined to become friends with the new girl." I told them all.

"_Speaking of Alice, I wonder where she is?"_ Jasper thought this as he looked around the campus nervously. Of all of us, he had the hardest time in school and lunch was the worst. So many humans around, so many scents and emotions. It was a lot for him and he needed Alice to help keep him calm and to foretell any uncomfortable situations that might arise.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. As soon as I spoke the words, she appeared in front of us.

"Did you think I'd leave you alone when you needed me the most?" She smiled up at Jasper and I could see Jasper's body relax considerably beside her. He smiled back at her.

"Well, well, the gangs all here." Rosalie smiled at Alice. "How's the day been, Alice?"

"It's been very good, thank you." Alice giggled. "I met the new girl and she's going to be my best friend!"

"Do you seriously think being friends with a human is a good idea? I looked at Alice and shook my head.

"Yes, Edward, I do." She looked at me and pouted. _"Do you want to see her? She's pretty, just like I said she would be."_ She was a little devil. I didn't even bother answering her unspoken question.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I felt the dread that always came with this part of the day. I hated pretending to eat human food.

**Bella POV**

Lunch. Probably the worst part of the school day. I hate being the new kid in school. Yeah, I've met a few people, but do I just assume that any of them want me to sit with them? Will they think I'm rude if I sit by myself? See, I just don't know what to do.

Lucky for me one of the girls I met in my Calculus class helped me with this dilemma. Jessica Stanley? Staley? Shoot I couldn't remember her last name. Not that I guess she cared. I think she was nice to me because one of the guys that had been in our class and was really interested in what I had to say happened to be the guy she was interested in. Mike Newton was his name. He was cute enough, in the all American sort of way, blonde, blue eyed jock type. He was nice. Not that I was interested in getting caught up in a relationship. Just taking note of the boys in town. You know, who's who. That sort of thing.

So, I didn't have to sit alone or worry if I was imposing on someone if I sat with them because Jessica invited me to sit with her group.

As we took our seats at the table she introduced me to the other people at the table.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Swan, our newest student." She fanned her hand out to me then around the table. "This is Angela" a red haired girl with glasses smiled at me. "Hi." She seemed shy.

"This is Ben." A tall wiry boy with light blonde hair and freckles smiled at me. "Howdy!" He did a half bow with just his head and shoulders. "Nice to meet you." I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at that. "Nice to meet you to, and it's Bella. I prefer to be called Bella."

"Oh and this is Lauren and Tyler." Jessica pointed to a boy and girl walking up to the table.

The girl had platinum blonde hair and a perfect figure. She obviously took pride in her looks. The boy looked like your typical jock. He even had a letterman's jacket.

"Hi." I smiled at them both as they sat down.

"So, You're the infamous Isabella Swan?" The girl Lauren was looking me over like I was a piece of furniture she was interested in buying.

"Bella." I corrected her. "Well, _Bella,_ what brings you to Fork's?" She was looking at me intently.

"Well, I, uh, I decided to come and spend some time with my dad, Charlie Swan." I didn't want to get into all of the details of way I wanted to come here. It really wasn't any of her business.

"Hmm." She looked at me for a couple of minutes before turning to Jessica and asking her what she thought of this person's outfit or that person's hair. Basically gossiping. I hate to gossip.

I looked around the table I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned slowly in my chair to where I thought the person was.

**A/N~ OK, I know this was a long chapter. I promise things will start to pick up in the next couple of chapters. I think the outcome of the accident will surprise everyone.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review.**

**~~Wendie~~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Who does she think she is anyway? Every guy at this table wants her! And why?! God, look at her. I don't even think she has any make up on!"_

"_WOW! Look at her! She is so freakin' hot! I am gonna get some of that!"_

"_I wonder why she moved here."_

"_I bet she's got into a lot of trouble and she was sent to live with her cop dad to straighten her out!"_

"_You think she's pretty, don't you Edward?"_Alice's thought was the one that made me look away from her. She was smirking at me. I just shook my head at her. Although, I did agree with her. I just didn't want to admit it yet.

"What's wrong? You looked upset?" Rosalie was looking at me with concern.

"I don't imagine it's anything to concern myself with." I was trying to read this "Bella." I was searching to find out what she was thinking and I couldn't. It was quite disarming for me. I had never came upon a human whose thoughts I couldn't read. I could hear her heartbeat and smell her blood, so I knew she was human.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked me again. She was looking concerned and impatient now.

"Well, for some reason I can't read her mind." There I said it. Now they could all give me all the reasons why it was they thought it was happening.

"Maybe you've lost your touch?" Emmett always with the encouraging words smirked at me.

"Perhaps." I looked at him and smiled a little. I was fascinated and confused about this find. Was the girl doing something to prevent it or was she just thoughtless? Maybe she didn't have anything to think about.

"_Edward, haven't we been taught that it's impolite to stare!"_ Alice thought.

As I was staring at the back of her head, she slowly turned around and looked at me. I didn't have a chance to look away before she caught me staring at her. I was instantly amazed by the depth in her large chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes definitley had thoughts going on behind them. This I was sure of.

In that moment I knew I wanted to know what those thoughts were.

"You coming with us?" Rosalie asked me.

"What? I wasn't paying attention, where are you going?" I looked up at her, as she was now standing and ready to leave.

"Emmett and I are going with Esme to Port Angeles to pick up some stuff." She had that look on her face that said she was getting annoyed with my lack of attention. "_Why is one human girl so fascinating to everyone?"_ She tapped her foot as she waited for me to answer her.

"Ummm…No, I think I'll just stay home. " I stood up to walk out with everyone. She turned around and took Emmett's hand and they walked in front of me.

"Do you want to meet her?" Alice was skipping up beside me.

"I'm sure I will eventually, but not right now Alice." I watched her smile and skip past me. She was laughing. "You are right about that."

Silly little pixie. I smiled at her back.

I took one last look at this new girl "Bella". Hmm. This was very, very interesting indeed.

**Bella POV**

Oh, my God! Who was he and why was he looking at me so intently? He was so beautiful..wait..guys are supposed to be handsome. Well, that's what he was then. He was absolutely handsome.

"Umm…Jessica?" I wasn't sure if I should ask her or not about him.

"Yeah, What is it Bella?" She glanced over at me kind of distracted.

"I was just wondering who that guy was over there?" I nodded with my head in his direction.

"OHH, him. He's Edward Cullen. Just about the cutest boy at Forks High." She said this in a very dreamy voice and rested her head on one hand and stared at him.

"Isn't that small girl with him Alice Cullen?" I was pretty sure that was the girl from my class this morning.

"Yep. That is who she is. She is his "_Sister_" and the others with him are his "_Brothers and Sister_". The hunky blonde boy is Emmett, and the model on his arm is Rosalie. They are an item. The tall blonde is Jasper and him and Alice are an item. The story is that their "Dad", Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of them. Pretty cool that someone adopted couples. Or let them become couples after they were adopted. Or maybe it's just weird." Jessica was rambling. She obviously was enjoying telling me all about them.

"Ok. I was just curious. Thanks." I didn't want to listen to any of her theories. I picked up my things and looked at her. "I've gotta get to my next class. I'll see you tomorrow."

I rushed out of the lunch room. Just catching one last glare from this Edward Cullen.

_Wonder what I did to him?_ I thought as I went into my next class.

**A/N~ I know it seems slow, but I promise It'll get better soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day went rather fast for me. I only had two classes after lunch, Biology and Gym. Biology was pretty boring, not that much to talk about there and Gym, well that was something else.

Alice Cullen was in Gym with me and she was so darn strange. I asked her about her brother, Edward and she just laughed lightly and told me I'd find out soon enough. It was just weird to me. How did she know I'd find out anything about him? I'm sure he wouldn't be offering up much info to me anytime soon! Seriously, he was a greek god and I was….well not. When I tried to express this to her she glared at me, I mean really glared and told me that she knew for a fact he and I would talk, eventually.

Gym was the last class of the day for me. Which I was happy about that. I'd hate to have it first thing in the morning. After class ended, Alice walked with me out to the student parking lot, if you could call what she did walk. She bounced, skipped, glidded, almost floated at some points. I almost got dizzy watching her. She talked about all sorts of things as we made our way to our cars. Boys, parents and shopping being the ones she was most interested in. When she laughed it really did sound like wind chimes. I think she was growing on me. I do think I liked her.

"Well, this is my truck." I stopped walking and looked at my old pickup. "Oh, wow. That actually runs?" She was trying really hard to hide her disgust, but the look on her face spoke volumes for what she thought of it.

"Umm, yeah. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's strong and reliable." I patted the rear fender. I actually was fond of the truck. It was my only way to escape from the confines of Charlie's when I felt cooped up.

"I guess I just have a different taste in cars. I like fast and flashy!" She looked over at a silver car that I didn't know the name of. Edward was standing by the driver's door looking like he might come over and drag Alice away from me any minute. "Man, why is he looking at me like that?" I looked away from his glare.

"Don't worry about it, he's just interested about you." She waved him off with a quick flick of her hand.

"Uh, ok. I'd hate to see him if he was angry then, if that look is just interest."

"Bella, you are so funny! I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She skipped across the parking lot into the arms of Jasper. The all climbed into the silver car and it backed out of the spot and roared out of the parking lot.

I climbed into my truck and patted the dash board. "Don't worry. I like things reliable, not fast." I told it as it I started it up and backed out of my spot and drove out.

Now, off to the grocery store. Hmm…I wonder what Charlie would like for dinner?

It wasn't a far drive to get to the store. Forks only had one grocery store. When I pulled into the parking lot the rain was starting again. "Great," I muttered as I climbed out and ran inside.

I tried to be quick as I went up and down the aisles looking for things the items I needed. Unfortunately, the floors were wet and I'm not that coordinated, so as I was coming around one of the aisles a little too fast and slipped on some water and went skidding down the aisle with my little basket I was carrying held tight in my hand. "Oh,Oh,Ahh….Watch Out. Crap…Crap…Triple Crap!" I was trying to catch my balance so I didn't fall and spill the little basket everywhere. My legs were going much faster than my upper body and I was leaning backwards doing a back bend, while I was pumping my arms like a tight rope walker trying to regain my posture. "Oww." Suddenly something very hard smacked into me.

I looked up and there stood Edward Cullen. He had reached out to stop me and now his arm was around my waist. It was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever felt. He was so strong and his touch felt so good. "Uhhh." Well, that was brilliant. I frowned at myself. He pulled his arm away and smiled an adorable half smile down at me. "You ok?" I swayed a little, but not from skidding down the aisle, from the closeness of him. I felt like my stomach was in knots and I was having a little trouble catching my breath. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to pound through my chest.

"I, yeah, I am." God he was positively gorgeous! And here I just made a complete fool of myself.

"Umm, thanks, really. I appreciate it." I smiled and knew I was getting redder by the minute.

"It was nothing. Be careful." If velvet had a sound, it would sound like him. He smiled that half smile again.

"I'll try. Thanks again." I started backed up and as I turned to leave I ran into the shelf that was behind me knocking down a row of Mac and Cheese. "Sorry." I tried to grab them as they went down.

"I don't think the Mac and Cheese are hurt." He chuckled lightly and helped me pick them up and put them on the shelf.

"Do I need to escort you through the store to make sure you don't damage anymore processed food?" He was mocking me.

"No. Thanks, I'll manage." I was so embarrassed. I think my face was on fire. "I need to finish and get home. Thanks." I walked off as fast as I could, which was not fast enough because I was trying to keep from falling on my ass!

I glanced back as I rounded the corner at the end of the aisle and he was standing in the same spot with that lopsided grin on his face.

Probably thinks I'm quite the clown! Oh, well. Let me finish so I can get out of here.

I managed to get my last remaining items without falling or knocking anything over and checked out.

Wonderful. It's raining again. What's that song.."Rain, Rain go away come back some other day?" If I sang that enough would this rain stop?

I ran out to my truck and tossed the bags onto the seat beside me. I shivered from the cold and the rain and turned the heat on high as I started the truck and backed up. It was really coming down now. I could hardly see out the windshield. I really hated driving in the rain. Actually, I hated doing anything in the rain. I wonder what brought Charlie to this town. I was gonna have to ask him.

I was trying to drive more than 20 miles per hour, but it was really hard the rain was coming down so hard I couldn't see anything past the frontend of my truck. I was really glad at this moment that Forks wasn't a real big city. At least there wasn't a whole lot of traffic for me to try to deal with in this rain.

People always drive like idiots in the rain. I don't know why. Maybe if I turned the radio on it would be a little better. At least then the sound of the rain on the roof of the truck wouldn't be so loud. I leaned forward to switch on the radio.

I never even saw it coming. It sounded like a bomb went off in my truck. I heard the glass and felt the metal biting into my leg and I couldn't figure out why it hurt so much. What the hell?


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalie POV**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was lying in mud! MUD! It was in my hair and all over my clothes! I pushed myself up unto my elbows, spitting out mud as I did this. "Emmett!" I couldn't believe this. Someone had actually hit my car. MY CAR! "Shit, don't let it be that bad." I knew it was going to be though. I'd flown out the window for Christ's sake! I think that was on the third flip. Oh, god. I pushed myself to get up completely and turn around to look for my car. And Emmett. Where the hell was he? "Emmett!" I hollered again as I looked around in the dark. About 100 feet or so to my right I saw a large mass, "Oh, God, No…" I was pretty sure the tangled mess was my car.

"EMMETT!" Why the heck didn't he answer me?! Why did my stomach feel so….uneasy? I actually think I might vomit. God, I hadn't done that for years!

"Christ Emmett, where are you?" I began walking toward my car, only to be stopped by an unmistakable smell….Blood. Human blood.

"Shit, the other car." I muttered. I looked up at the road where the other car was at. "Oh shit." I didn't know what to do. "Ahhh…god…" I rubbed my forehead, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I needed to find Emmett. Shit and Esme. I completely forgot about her!

Suddenly there was the loudest explosion I'd ever heard. It sounded like someone had shot a canon off right beside me. Then I saw the flash of flames. Then I heard screaming. "OH, GOD!" "NOOOOOOO!"

This was not happening! "Please, no, no, no….Not Emmett….oh god….no…." I wasn't even aware that I was the one doing all the screaming or that I had been running toward the car, until a pair of hands pulled me back from the car. I was about 20 feet from it.

"NO! I have to get to him!" I sobbed and fell to the grounds on my knees. "Please, Please…"

"Shhh…Baby…It's ok, I'm ok." The person that grabbed me whispered in my ear.

"Fuck!" I spun around. "EMMETT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME??!" I screamed at him. I didn't know what else to do. I felt like if I'd had a beating heart it would have stopped and restarted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you at first." He was bent down beside me. I looked him over. He was as muddy as I felt. But his eyes were so sad, I don't think I'd ever seen Emmett look sad.

"Emmett….did you see Esme?" I was really afraid of the answer.

He sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "Umm…God…Shit….Rose…I tried..couldn't….God..it was so damn HOT!...." He wasn't making any sense to me.

"What do you mean, what are you saying?" My voice raised an octave as I asked him this.

"Rose…_Oh, God_…She's in the car…I really tried to get her out…." He put his face into his big hands and his body shook as if he was sobbing.

"..NO!" This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. "No, Emmett, please…No..Not Esme…_Please God No!_" He pulled me into his massive chest and I knew from the look on his face. God, this was real.

I don't know how long we sat like this. On our knees, Emmett hugging me to his chest. It seemed like forever, but I know it wasn't but a few minutes.

"ROSALIE! EMMETT!"

"Was that Edward?" I looked at Emmett in confusion.

"Yeah, I think it was." His voice was void of all emotion.

"Rose!"

That was definitely Edward. He was coming out of the woods on the other side of the car.

"She's gone. Edward, she's _gone_!" I looked at him and sobbed. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Alice had a vision." He was staring at the massive fire ball that used to be my car.

"OH!" Alice was right behind Edward and she stopped right beside him. "Please tell me we're not to late Edward."

He just looked at the ground and shook his head.

"The Human!" I pushed Emmett away and started to stand up and walk toward the other car.

"What…Rosalie?" He stood up and started following me.

"I smelled blood…It probably isn't going to be pretty." I said over my shoulder to him.

"Rosalie?" Edward was speaking to me.

"What?" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"I've called Carlise at the hospital. He's coming with the ambulance." He looked unsure of himself as he said this to me.

I took a deep breath slowly and held it for a minute before I exhaled. I wasn't that I required oxygen, but this had a sort of calming effect on me.

"Ok. There's still someone in the other car and we need to help them now. There's nothing for us to do here." I know I didn't sound like myself. I just couldn't stand here and do nothing while Esme was in my car burning up.

"Umm..Ok." Edward looked uncertain as he followed me and Emmett up the side of the road to the other car.

"Oh, shit." I stopped in my tracks as soon as I had made it to the street. I hadn't really looked at the other car earlier. But now that I was focused on it, I couldn't believe whose car it was.

"Bella Swan" Edward said it from beside me.

"Shit." Emmett said this from the other side of me.

"Well do something!" Alice went flying by us all to the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

*******************************************************

**Alice POV**

"Please Edward? It will only take a minute, I swear!" I wanted to stop at the local grocery store to grab a couple of fashion magazines. It wasn't like we had all these shopping options in Forks.

"_Alice_" he said my name like it was a disease or something! "I don't want to go into the grocery store!"

"Ok, Fine. Don't go in. Just sulk in the car and Jasper will go in with me. Right Jazz?" I smiled over at my lovely mate.

"Of course honey." He smiled sweetly at me. God! He was so freaking cute I could just eat him up! Ohh he just made my entire body sizzle.

"Fine. I'll wait in the car for you two. 10 minutes, Alice. 10 minutes! Or I'm coming in and dragging you out by your spiky little head! Edward glared at me.

"Why are you soooo melodramatic?! I will be out as soon as I can. It may or may not be 10 minutes." I told him curtly.

He rolled his eyes at me as I got out of the car.

"Jasper, please keep her focused." Edward sighed at Jasper.

"I'll do my best, but it is Alice we're talking about here Edward." He smiled and winked at me as he said this.

"Oh, you just wait Jasper Whitlock!" I squealed and pinched his arm.

"Ouch. That really hurt."

"It was supposed to. Come on, my hair is going to get all icky from the rain!" I sprinted off towards the door of the grocery store. Jasper was right behind me.

~~~****~~~

**Edward POV**

How did I let her talk me into this stuff. I told her 10 minutes and it had been nearly 20. I got out of my car and ran into the grocery store. Fuming as I strode down the main aisle.

Alice was such an irritating little waif at times. She had to have something up her sleeve to come into the grocery store of Forks. I just wasn't sure what it was yet.

I was so lost in my thoughts and irritation that I didn't see, hear or smell anything. I was focusing completely on finding Alice.

Should have been paying more attention to my surroundings because suddenly something slammed into me with an "Omph! Shit. Sorry."

I automatically reached out to grab whomever it was that smashed into me.

As I did this I looked directly into the most wonderful brown eyes I'd ever seen. Bella Swan.

Wow. She was even more beautiful up close. I couldn't help but stare at her, here she was in my arms looking like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Hmmf." What an analogy. I was the big Mac truck bearing down on her and she was the deer. Although in this case I was the one that got hit…she did run into me.

"Uhhh." She was looking up at me. I quickly pulled me arm away from her. It was probably cold as ice on her. Oh, but it felt so good to have her warm body pressed against my cold one. I inhaled her scent. So wonderful. You know how when a dog has been in the rain and it's smell is so much stronger? Well that was how hers was. Only she didn't smell bad like dogs do. She smelled like flowers and rain. It was so wonderful. I inhaled deeply again. Suddenly I heard her let out a little whimper and I realized I was still holding unto her. I pulled my arm away from her warm body and she swayed a little bit.

"You ok?" I asked because she seemed to be a little unsteady on her feet. Her face got a little pink and her heart rate sped up. God she was so beautiful. I could stare at her all damn day.

"I, yeah, I am." She seemed really nervous, most people are when they are around me.

"Umm, thanks, really. I appreciate it." She smiled this rather forced smile and her face was starting to get a more crimson hue.

"It was nothing. Be careful." I tried to smile at her to let her know that I wasn't going to hurt her, but I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"I'll try. Thanks again." She began backing away and ran into the shelf behind her spilling it's contents on the floor. "Sorry." She mumbled. God, I think she was really scared. I know people are always nervous around me, but she seemed positively frightened.

"I don't think the Mac and Cheese are hurt." I tried to laugh and make a joke to put her more at ease. She was bright red by this point and I think she was going to climb the shelf to get away if I didn't try to sooth her somehow.

"Do I need to escort you through the store to make sure you don't damage anymore processed food?" I attempted to joke again as I helped her pick up the boxes and replace them on the shelf.

"No. Thanks, I'll manage. I need to finish and get home. Thanks!" She spun around and hurried back down the aisle from which she had just came.

I sighed deeply. She was so perfect. I couldn't help but stare at her. I really hated being me.

She glanced once back at me. Probably wanted to make sure I wouldn't follow her.

Then I heard an unmistakable giggle from somewhere close. Alice was in so much trouble! Just wait pixie, thought. She did this on purpose!

I walked over to the aisle she was on with Jasper and glared at her.

"Oh, Edward." She sounded really hurt. "I was only trying to help you out. Please don't look at me like that." She said in her little sing~song voice.

"Are we quite finished here then?" I wasn't about to forgive her just yet.

"Yeah, I guess so." She hung her head like a puppy that had just gotten scolded.

"Arrgh..Alice" I smiled at her. She was just so manipulative, and she knew it.

We left the store to head home. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme should be almost back from Port Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

"Uhhh.." Good grief. Mom must be trying some new sort of relaxation technique. I thought as I slowly started waking up from the deepest sleep I'd been in for quite some time. I kept hearing this steady beeping sound and this familiar smell. What the _heck_ was she doing?

I tried to will myself back to sleep, but after a few minutes of hearing the steady beep I knew it wasn't going to happen. God…I knew that smell….it was so….familiar. I just couldn't seem to place it. I know I'd smelled it before…. "Ok. Think Bella." I know you can figure this out.

I inhaled deeply. Still keeping my eyes closed as I tried to figure this out and it hit me! "Shit!"

I was in the hospital! That's what that smell was. My eyes flew open. Big mistake! "Oww." I tried to say this, but I couldn't talk. "_What the..?"_ Oh, man what had I done this time. Mom's probably going insane. She hates the hospital almost as much as me.

"Bella? Bells? Can you hear me?"

Oh, No. That was not my mom's voice. That was Charlie's. I must have done something really big for him to come all the way out to Phoenix to see me.

"Bells, try to be calm." Charlie said. I could hear the beeping noise speeding up and realized that it was the sound of my heart rate.

"Dad?" I really tried to say this, but I couldn't.

Suddenly there was a bright light flashed into each of my eyes. I tried to look at whoever it was that was looking at me, but it was no use. As soon as they let go of my eyelids, I had no strength to open them back up.

"_She seems to be waking up.."_

"……_.Permanent damage…."_

"…_.No way to really tell at this point…."_

"_This will keep her comfortable……"_

"…_.So sorry for your loss….."_

What were they talking about? Who lost what? Why couldn't I remember what happened? Everything was getting really foggy. I'd have to ask mom about this all later. Right now I just needed to sleep.

~~~****~~~

**Carlisle POV**

My cell phone rang just as I was about to get up from my desk and leave.

Hmm. It was Edward. Wonder what he needed. He never called when I was at work unless it was important.

"Hello, Edward?"

"Carlisle! Are you still at the hospital?" He asked me in a rather frantic voice.

"Yes Edward, I am. Calm down, what's wrong?" I didn't like how he sounded. Edward was moody, yes, but in a depressed, lonely way. Never was he hysterical or dramatic. That was the girls and at times Emmett.

"Please, Please stay there. Alice had a vision and it wasn't good. I don't know if it's true, but we're on our way to the site now to find out. I don't think it can be true. Carlisle, I really don't think it will happen, but I need to warn you. God, this is harder than I thought it would be." He was rambling.

"Edward!" Please just tell me whatever it is that you need to tell me!" I was stern, without yelling.

I heard him take a deep breath. "There's going to be an accident. It's not good. It seems like…..someone…dies.." He sounded so distraught.

"Who Edward, just tell me son." I urged him on. I needed to know what was about to happen.

"Esme." He barely whispered her name.

I sank back down into my chair.

"What, are you sure, but how, when…?" This couldn't be true. We were vampires. It wasn't like a little car accident would do any real damage to us.

"Alice sees the car get flying thru the air and bursting into flames. Rosalie and Emmett are with her."

I looked up at the ceiling, closed my eyes and willed the tension in my neck to subside.

"Where." I needed to get there as soon as possible.

"On the main highway, about two miles north of town, any minute now." His voice was strained as he said this to me.

"I'm on my way with an ambulance. Edward, It's going to be ok." I tried to reassure him, but I didn't know for sure if I believed the words I spoke to him. I pushed the thought of anything happening to Esme to the back of my mind as I rushed out to the ambulance bay and told them that I had received a phone call about a car accident and that it might be my family involved. They had no problem with me going with them on the run.

**A/N~ Thank you to those of you that have reviewed so far. I hope to get more reviews soon. I hope this will be an a little different from the rest of the stories out here, just because I'm going to try to show each characters POV. So if it seems like something is being repeated, check to see who's POV it's in. **

**I'm not going to be a review whore. I love the feedback and have all ready used some of the suggestions. I'll post chapters as I write them. I am a mother to a 2 and 10 year old, so it may take a few days or weeks, but I promise I'll post.**

**~~~Wendie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper's POV**

The mood in the living room was amusement and irritation. I was really enjoying myself as I sat watching Alice and Edward argue while barely even speaking a word to each other.

Apparently Edward didn't find it in any way funny that Alice had made him go to the grocery store to run into Bella Swan. Alice on the other hand thought it was great fun to see him looking so bewildered as he helped her from falling on her face.

"Stop it Alice. Quit trying to push her on me. If you want the Human Girl as your friend, then fine, but please leave me out of it." Edward said looking at her with obvious frustration and something else? Was he expressing curiosity? Interesting. He was somehow intrigued by this human.

She must have shown him another image, because he rolled his eyes at her and she was beaming over at him and giggling.

It was at times like this that I was a little envious of Edward. He was able to be with Alice in a way that I never would. Yes, I could feel what she felt and I knew she loved me with all her heart, but he could see things as she saw them. I would give anything to be able to do that. Alice was such a complicated little being. She had all this energy bundled up into this tiny little package and sometimes it seemed as if she would just explode into a thousand little Alice's. Now that's a funny thought. Man, what would our house be like if we had a bunch of Alice's running around? The only thing that comes to mind for me is something that would be like a Dr. Seuss book. All these tiny little pixies flying around the house bouncing into everything and being overly excited! I chuckled to myself at my mental image.

"That would not be very pleasant!" Edward said laughing.

"What!" Alice turned her little face around to glare at me from her spot on the sofa.

"Your Jasper was just imagining what it would be like if you were to multiply." Edward laughed as he said that.

"And?! What's so funny about that?" She was still glaring at me.

"Nothing, really, it would be like having a bunch of little hummingbirds all around. Who doesn't love a hummingbird?" I smiled sweetly at her.

Edward snorted. "Yeah right. Like that's what you think it would be like."

"I don't think it's really necessary to continue this conversation. One Alice is more than enough for me!" I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her head.

"Well, that's good, because that's all you're gonna get!" She looked up at me and smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at the television.

We were quiet then, as we waited for everyone to get home.

Suddenly I felt this wave of panic and fear and then sadness, actually it was more like despair. I didn't know what to make of it at first and then Alice stood straight up and starting talking as she was having a vision.

She put her hand over her mouth "Oh NO! NO!" "Oh my god!"

I was at her side instantly and wrapped my arms around her and murmured that is would be ok and tried to send her waves of calm. That's really all I could do at the moment.

Edward was sitting in the chair across from where she was standing. I think he was trying to read what she was seeing, but it wasn't clear yet.

"Alice, what is it that you see?" Edward asked her gently. She looked positively petrified. Her face held so much pain. I could feel that it was fear and sadness.

"There's been an accident!" Her voice was a barely above a whisper, but we heard her perfectly.

"Who? Who Alice?" Edward's voice was getting a little frantic sounding. I wanted to try to calm him, but I couldn't. Between trying not to let Alice's emotions overtake me and trying to calm her down, I had nothing else to give.

She shook her head frantically from side to side. "I don't know!" she sounded pitiful. "Oh, God!"

"I see a car flipping upside down, it's bad, oh god, it's horrible!"

"WHO ALICE?" Edward was almost yelling at her. I looked at him with frustration. Did he not realize how hard this was for her?"

"Alice?" He said it again, a bit more gentle.

She looked at him with huge frightened eyes. "Edward, Oh my God!" Alice would have been crying if we could actually cry.

Edward must have seen her vision because suddenly he was pacing the floor and talking.

"NO! It can't be right!" He was upset and I tried to get a grasp on all of the emotions in the room. It was so hard. So much sadness. I had to let go of Alice to put my hands to my head to rub my temples to get myself focused.

"Please, someone tell me what is going to happen?" I spoke as calmly as I could. I felt my hands start to tremble because the emotions were so strong.

"Jasper!" Alice was hugging me tightly.

"Oh, God. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme are in a car accident!" She wailed.

"What! When?" I would have never imagined that was what she was going to say to me.

"Soon, very soon. We need to go right now." She pulled away and looked up at me.

"Oh, baby. Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I felt her try to calm her emotions for me.

"If you are ok, I am ok." I squeezed her hand.

"Come on! We have to call Carlisle and tell him. He deserves to know." Edward walked towards the door as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What happens Alice?" I looked at her. The sadness washed over her again and she looked down and then slowly looked back up at me.

"Esme. I…I…" she took a deep breath. I tried to calm her, but she shook her head at me. "She doesn't make it." She barely whispered this to me.

The despair I felt was not only from the two of them, but also my own.

"No…how…No." I couldn't even think for one minute that something would happen to Esme or any other member of our family.

"We need to hurry." She pulled my hand and we ran out the door to go.

"It'll be faster to run, rather than drive." Edward said as he took off.

Alice and I were right behind him.

**Carlisle POV**

A half mile before we even got to the accident site we could see the smoke. I could hear the flames and hear my family. Oh, what I wouldn't give to somehow go back in time to change this.

"_Come on you guys." _

"_Just push the front a little more to the right."_

"_Oww..please, stop.."_

"_Shhh..It's going to be ok Bella."_

"Dr. Cullen?" The drive looked over at me quizzically. "Do you want out here?" I hadn't realized that we had gotten so close to the accident.

"Umm, yeah. This is perfect." I reached down and grabbed my stuff and the driver, the paramedic from the back and myself all jumped out and ran up to the truck in front of us.

"Dad!" Emmett was the first to see me. I was pretty taken aback by his appearance. He was…filthy…he was covered in dirt, leaves, grass and what I could only assume to be soot from the car that was smoldering to the right of us.

"Are you ok son?" I asked him quietly.

"I guess so." He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Rosalie, who was walking around from the other side of the truck.

When Rosalie saw me, she froze and her face fell. She ran to me and I automatically opened up my arms to receive her.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened or how it happened…" She began sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh..It will be ok. I know we'll work together to get thru this." I pulled her away from me to look into her eyes. "Rosalie, I don't hold you responsible for anything, please believe me."

She nodded slightly and looked down.

"I really need to see the occupant of the truck, I do believe she's going to need to get to the hospital soon."

"Right, right. Edward and Alice are with her now. I think they have kept the bleeding under control, at least it's seemed that way." She glanced at the truck and back to me.

Emmett reached out and pulled Rose to him. They looked pitiful. They were both covered in earth. I don't think I'd seen Rosalie look so broken since…well since the day I found her.

Sighing I rushed to the truck to look at my patient.

Bella Swan was definitely in a precarious position. It looked as if the left side of her truck is the side that had made impact with Rosalie's car. The dash had been pushed forward into her legs and her left leg had been crushed between the dash and her seat right above the knee. Her head had smacked into the steering wheel somehow and she had a large gash across her forehead right at her hairline.

I was amazed that Edward and Alice had been able to maintain such close contact with her, as there was quite a large amount of blood spilled from her.

I began tending to her right away. Alice had put a tourniquet on her upper thigh using a belt, to stop some of the blood loss from her leg and Edward was holding some material to her head putting pressure on that cut. I was very impressed with both of them.

"Mmmm..What happened..?" She muttered very softly.

"Shh Bella, it's going to be ok. Carlisle is going to take care of you." Edward said softly to her.

"Emmett pulled the dash off of her leg right as you pulled up and Alice put the belt on to stop the bleeding." Edward looked at me and said.

"Good, All of you have done a wonderful job. I'm very proud of the work you've done. I know this can't be easy on any of you." I sighed again and began working on Bella.

"Why don't the two of you go on and make sure Rosalie and Emmett are ok. I imagine that Nick and Rob are probably wanting to assess them. You should intervene." I wanted to talk to Rose and Emmett as soon as I got Bella taken care of. I needed to know what happened.

"Ok, Carlisle." Alice said quickly and quietly and she was out of the truck in an instant.

Edward however didn't move. He kept what I now knew was someone's jacket pressed to Bella's forehead.


End file.
